User blog:Mysterypine/New Wiki Planning
Basically this Wiki, but WoF. ''-'' Notes and Rules This is just planning and for people to claim royal spots before we start. You can have three queens (or other rulers, depending on what type a Fan Tribe has), but they can't all be from Fan Tribes and I'd prefer they aren't all from the same continent. Kings, Princes, and Princesses can only be claimed until the tribe's Queen is taken. Once she has been taken, you must ask her roleplayer before claiming one. This rule does not apply to the NightWings, as I'm their Queen and I don't really care if anyone wants a prince or princess. Go right ahead. The Queen is part (about 25% or less) SkyWing though, so keep that in mind. It also doesn't apply to the SilkWings, since I'm their Queen as well. Queens can be hybrids, Kings can be from another tribe, and, this is probably obvious with my last statement, Princes and Princesses can be hybrids. Note: This is the case because this is the future and hybrids and relationships between tribes are more accepted. However, you will still have a limit of five hybrids total, so they don't get too out of hand. Siblings only take up one hybrid spot. You may also only have two dragons who are with a dragon from another tribe. If you claim a Fan Tribe, keep in mind that you have to make it yourself (don't steal someone else's) and that it should fit in with where you put it. A species that doesn't like cold shouldn't be near the Ice Kingdom, one that can't swim well probably shouldn't be on an island, etc. The continent at the end of this list, Pholcidae, is a fan continent exclusively for Fan Tribes. If you're interested in Pholcidae, these are the types of biomes there: Alpine (Claimed by Dawnheart The SkyWing-NightWing), Coniferous Forest, Estuary (Claimed by Me), and Temperate Rainforest (Claimed by The-Lonely-Owl). We will include some scavengers, but they obviously won't be the most important characters. They might be used in some plots later on though. You don't have to reserve lone scavengers, but if you want to have a group, there's a form at the end of the page. Scavenger group leaders don't count against your three leaders. --- Needed Fan Tribe and Scavenger Group Information Put this on a Blog Post. It will be moved to a page when the Wiki is opened. Name Description of The Dragons or Scavengers Special Skills (Four at Most) Continent and Territory Diet and Possibly How They Hunt Basic History and Culture Religion (If They Have One) Anything Else You Find Important --- Pyrrhia IceWings Queen: Claimed by Buzz The HiveWing, Queen Wampus King: Princesses and Princes: A Prince Claimed by Buzz The HiveWing, Prince Manx - MudWings Queen: King: Princesses and Princes: - NightWings Queen: Claimed by Me King: Princesses and Princes: A Princess Claimed by Dawnheart The SkyWing-NightWing - RainWings Queen: Claimed by Fyrestørm King: Princesses and Princes: - SandWings Queen: King: Claimed by The-Lonely-Owl, King Gila Princesses and Princes: - SeaWings Queen: Claimed by The-Lonely-Owl, Queen Angelfish King: Princesses and Princes: - SkyWings Queen: Claimed by Dawnheart The SkyWing-NightWing, Queen Dawnheart King: Princesses and Princes: - Fan Tribe Claimed by Dawnheart The SkyWing-NightWing --- Pantala HiveWings Queen: King: Princesses and Princes: - LeafWings Queen: Claimed by A Random Warrior King: Princesses and Princes: - SilkWings Queen: Claimed by Me King: Princesses and Princes: - Fan Tribe #1 Claimed by MoonIvy532 - Fan Tribe #2 Claimed by The-Lonely-Owl - Pholcidae Fan Tribe #1 Claimed by Me - Fan Tribe #2 Claimed by The-Lonely-Owl - Fan Tribe #3 Claimed by Dawnheart The SkyWing-NightWing - Fan Tribe #4 Unclaimed --- Forms Claiming a Queen Name (Optional): Tribe She Will Rule: Hybrid? (If yes, tell which tribes): Will You Code The Tribe's Page or Would You Like Me To? - Claiming Other Royalty Name (Optional): Rank: Tribe: Hybrid? (If yes, tell which tribes): Do You Have Permission to Take This Spot? (Only if The Tribe's Queen is Taken): - Claiming a Fan Tribe Tribe Name (Optional): Type of Leader (Optional): Current Leader (Optional): Continent: Territory (Not Right in The Center of Another Tribe's Land, Please): Will You Code The Tribe's Page or Would You Like Me To? - Making a Scavenger Group Group Name (Optional): Current Leader (Optional): Continent: Main Territory Category:Blog posts